Les secrets de la bibliothèque
by Hermystic
Summary: Recueil de drabbles. Il se passe bien des choses dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard ... Rien de bien grave rassurez-vous ! Après tout, l'amour ne l'est pas, n'est-ce pas ? Femslash.
1. Rowena & Helga (1)

Bonsoir ! Je vous présente une série de drabbles avec des pairings femslashs différents, et imposés, dans le cadre d'une Battleships organisée sur le forum de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Avec leurs plumes, Helga et Rowena grattaient le parchemin neuf formé en _codex_. Elles s'appliquaient de leur plus belle écriture afin de laisser des manuels utiles aux futures générations d'étudiants. Bien qu'Helga aime la botanique, elle voulait faire des phrases simples pour que tout le monde comprenne. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle faisait des pauses régulières. Elle en profitait pour observer Rowena. Son air concentré détendait ses traits qu'elle avait durs au quotidien. Cela la rendait plus … humaine ? Elle aurait aimé que cela dure tout le temps … Et pas seulement dans l'intimité de leurs appartements !

* * *

A très vite ! :)


	2. Minerva & Irma

Bonsoir ! Nouveau jour, nouveau drabble, nouveau pairing pour la battleship ! :D En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Minerva errait dans les rayonnages réservés à la métamorphose. Elle ne trouvait pas l'ouvrage qu'elle voulait et cela la frustrait. Elle n'osait pas déranger Irma qui était prise avec des étudiants. Elle soupira encore en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux détachés. La jeune professeur de métamorphoses sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule.

« Tu as besoin d'aide Minerva ? demanda Irma avec bienveillance.

\- Je cherche les _Théories de la métamorphose transsubstantielle_, murmura Minerva.

\- Je l'ai reçu il y a peu, je te l'ai mis de côté » chuchota la bibliothécaire avec un sourire malicieux.

La professeur rougit d'être si prévisible, elle ne pensait pas qu'Irma serait encore aux petits soins à son égard même en dehors de leur antre…

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


	3. Poppy & Pomona

Bonjour par ici ! On continue la _bataille _avec un nouveau drabble ! Je garde toujours le même lieu mais je change les personnages ... En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

Poppy et Pomona faisaient leurs devoirs de botanique ensemble à une table de la bibliothèque. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment de difficultés à les faire, c'était leur matière préférée. Elles allaient même plus loin que ce que leur professeur leur demandait tant cela les passionnait. Les yeux s'éclairaient lorsque les deux élèves évoquaient le sujet en dehors des cours et de leurs devoirs. Après tout, c'était un domaine qui allait être important dans leur vie future ! Pourtant, ils brillaient encore plus quand elles pouvaient laisser libre cours à l'amour qu'elles éprouvaient l'une pour l'autre dans le secret de leur dortoir.

* * *

A très vite ! :)


	4. Ginny & Luna

Bonsoir ! Je continue à errer dans les rayonnages de la bibliothèque de l'école et j'aperçois deux silhouettes que j'affectionne beaucoup ... Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

Ginny avait aperçu une chevelure blonde voltigée disparaitre dans un coin de la bibliothèque. Délaissant ses propres camarades, elle alla retrouver Luna dans le coin qu'elle s'était choisie. Après tout, elle était la seule que Luna acceptait vraiment dans son entourage. Elle ne risquait rien ! Ginny savait qu'elle aurait un rare moment de paix en sa compagnie ce qui était suffisamment rare pour être souligné ! De toute manière, qui penserait que _Loufoca _était intelligente ? Personne ! Elle était alors tranquille dans cette bulle qu'elle avait construite au fil des ans pour se protéger, pour aimer en paix.

* * *

Ceci est l'avant-dernière étape de la Battleship mais je vais très certainement poursuivre ce recueil associant toujours ces dames et demoiselles à la bibliothèque ! ;)

A très vite !


	5. Irma & Sibylle

Bonsoir ! On se retrouve pour une nouvelle vignette avec un pairing pour le moins ... Original ! Il a été proposé sur le Drabble Tag de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons et il est associé au fait qu'Ombrage soit à la tête de Poudlard ! Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Sibylle était régulièrement en larmes à cause d'Ombrage. Ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve et elle reniflait en permanence où qu'elle aille y compris à la bibliothèque. Irma ne lui disait rien bien au contraire elle acceptait que son antre serve de refuge. Devant son évidente bienveillance, Sibylle laissa couler ses larmes. Maladroitement, Irma vint la prendre dans ses bras pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Elle l'invita à prendre le thé aux heures de fermeture quand il n'y aurait plus personne. Irma cachait le nécessaire au thé aux yeux de tous. Elle le sortait en cachette, cela lui permettait de profiter de l'ambiance feutrée des lieux à l'ombre des regards des élèves curieux. Voyant la détresse de la professeur de divination, elle partagea avec elle son petit secret. La voix tremblante et les yeux brillants, Sibylle remercia Irma qui lui offrit alors un de ses rares sourires.

* * *

A très vite ! :)


	6. Minerva & Bellatrix

Bonjour tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, je reviens avec un petit drabble qui change un peu de ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire ! Largement inspiré du drabble tag de la gazette des bonbons aux citrons qui proposait ceci : Minerva/Bellatrix (Minerva est consentante). En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Bellatrix était à la bibliothèque pour faire son devoir de métamorphose. Elle avait déjà pris des notes pour commencer son devoir mais elle manquait de matière. Se levant de sa place, elle se rendit au rayon dédié à la métamorphose. Minerva s'y trouvait déjà et un mince sourire étira les lèvres de la Serpentard qui s'approcha discrètement d'elle pour prendre quelques ouvrages. De ce fait, elle frôla par _inadvertance _le corps de son professeur qui frissonna, surprise d'être touchée ainsi par son élève. Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction pour lui dire d'arrêter mais elle se figea en voyant le regard mutin de la jeune fille. Elle ne put guère empêcher ses yeux de dériver sur les lèvres tentatrices. Fermant les yeux pour se calmer, elle les rouvrit pour voir que la diablesse avait disparu avec les livres qu'elle voulait prendre. Soupirant, elle se jura de ne plus se faire avoir de cette manière.

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


	7. Pomona & Molly

Hello la compagnie ! Aujourd'hui, on se retrouve avec un nouveau drabble doux-amer sur l'après-guerre ... L'inspiration vient du drabble tag de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons portant les personnages de Pomona & Molly ainsi que sur le prompt "l'histoire se passe peu de temps après la fin de la Bataille de Poudlard". Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Devenue directrice de l'école après la Bataille, Minerva avait fait appel à toutes les bonnes volontés pour l'aider à reconstruire le château. Surprise de voir Molly, malgré le deuil, elle ne dit rien. Elle dispersa les volontaires un peu partout leur recommanda la prudence. Molly se retrouva à la bibliothèque avec Pomona. Le sourire triste qu'elle gardait depuis ce jour terrible ne l'avait pas quitté en mettant les pieds à Poudlard. A chaque instant, elle se demandait si Fred était passé par là. Pomona essayait de lui changer les idées en babillant sur des futilités auxquelles Molly répondait vaguement. Abandonnant, Pomona se mit à la tâche vite suivie par Molly. Elles remirent les lieux en l'état aidées par la bibliothécaire. Bien vite, elles achevèrent leur tâche laissant un vide dans l'esprit de Molly. Pomona se rendit bien vite compte de la détresse dans laquelle elle était et s'approcha d'elle pour l'étreindre. Molly pleura tout son saoul sur l'épaule laissant l'autre femme la réconforter tant bien que mal ne sachant que trop bien que la douleur ne disparaitrait jamais vraiment. Elle, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose si ce n'est panser la blessure vive en lui apportant un peu de réconfort.

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


	8. Hestia & Sally Ann

Bonsoir ! Un peu en avance ce coup-ci ... Je reviens avec ce drabble sur le prompt _leur relation n'est pas acceptée_ avec les personnages de Sally Ann et Hestia dans le cadre du Drabble Tag de la Gazette des Bonbons aux citrons ! Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Sally Ann et Hestia ne pouvaient pas se côtoyer aux yeux de tous alors elles le faisaient en secret. Leur endroit favori était la bibliothèque où elles étaient sûres d'avoir la paix grâce aux recoins où presque personne n'allait. Elles savaient que la bibliothécaire veillait au grain et les laissait tranquilles tant qu'elles ne faisaient pas de bruit ce qui leur convenait. Les deux jeunes filles arrivaient exténuées à leur table habituelle. Elles devaient esquiver tous leurs camarades qui leur menaient la vie rude du fait de leur « statut de sang » et de leurs maisons qui différaient. Sang pur et Serpentard pour l'une, née-moldue et Poufsouffle pour l'autre. Elles ne savaient pas vraiment ce que l'avenir leur réservait. Cette incertitude faisait qu'elles profitaient de chaque instant libre qu'elles avaient à la bibliothèque où elles pouvaient être _justes _Sally Ann et Hestia, deux jeunes filles normales de quinze ans.

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


	9. Hermione & Mimi

Hello ! Nouveau petit drabble légèrement UA par rapport au canon ... Cette fois-ci, on retrouve Hermione et Mimi où la première est un fantôme ! Et c'est toujours dans le cadre du drabble tag de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons ! Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

Hermione n'avait pas survécu à l'attaque du Basilic, elle avait eu le malheur de comprendre trop tard ce à quoi elle avait affaire. Tout comme Mimi, elle était devenue un fantôme. Mais à son plus grand désespoir, elle ne pouvait plus utiliser tourner les pages des livres à la bibliothèque. Elle hantait les lieux mais cela lui faisait plus mal qu'autre chose. Quoique la douleur n'était pas physique, cela la rendait triste. Par la force des choses, elle côtoyait Mimi. Ensemble, elles discutaient un peu de leurs vies passées. Étant presque du même âge, elles s'entendaient relativement bien. Ce fut même Mimi qui lui proposa d'imaginer ce que les livres contenaient en fonction de leurs titres. Réticente, Hermione accepta de jouer le jeu. Cela l'amusa d'errer dans la bibliothèque et d'inventer le contenu de l'ouvrage. Des éclats de rires retentissaient dans les lieux fermés au public les rendant plus vivant que jamais grâce aux effusions de joie des deux fantômes.

* * *

A très vite pour le dernier drabble avant une durée indéterminée ! ;)


	10. Rowena & Helga (2)

Bonsoir ! A la manière d'un cycle, je reviens à ce pairing que je me suis surprise à apprécier ! Avec une petite contrainte - outre le pairing - je devais écrire sur le prompt "il se met à neiger" dans le cadre du drabble tag femslash de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons ! Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

L'hiver étant presque là, la plupart des habitants sortaient de moins en moins. Ce n'était pas forcément le cas de Rowena et Helga. Elles aimaient s'installer à une table de la bibliothèque à proximité d'une fenêtre qu'importe la saison. A cette période-là, elles avaient abandonné l'idée d'écrire de nouveaux ouvrages. Cela leur demandait de l'énergie qu'elles conservaient pour donner cours. A la place, elles lisaient à la lumière du jour qui déclinait de plus en plus. Alors qu'elle finissait de lire le manuscrit qu'elle avait commencé à étudier il y a de ça quelques semaines, Helga se mit à observer le ciel d'un gris presque blanc qui s'étendait à l'horizon. En plissant les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'était mis à neiger de gros flocons. Un soupir d'aise s'échappa de ses lèvres faisant doucement rire Rowena. Complices, elles se regardèrent et sourirent en même temps, elles savaient ce que la neige signifiait : de longues balades en perspective enveloppées dans leur pelisse avant de revenir au château pour se réchauffer au coin du feu.

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


End file.
